A Doll called Tails:The Journey to Forgivness
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: When the Tails Doll is presumed evil and cursed by others only 1 person can dismiss the hurtful words said about the Tails Doll and prove its innocence. Da Fixer's story request! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

The following storyline is property and copyright of Da Fixer. Copyright grant is given to GalexiatheChao.

So this is Da Fixer's story request, I do one version and he does another and then we compare! Here we go!

I don't own any people from the Sonic Team!  


* * *

A light went off in the dimly lit room where the robot sat. His Master had been firing all different kinds of hazards at him; fire, water, lightning, even the robot's fear…the dreaded Amy Rose Dolls everyday for the past week. It had had enough; it would rebel against his master. It would show the entire world its power. It would rise and destroy everything in its path. It was the Tails Doll.

No one really knows about the real purpose of the Tails doll. Some say that it used to be Tails' twin brother until the devil ate its body and put its Soul into the rag of cloth that turned it into what it is now. Others say that it's the demon god himself, taking form of a cute body to fool its enemies. Only the Tails Doll knew its purpose. To find the perfect being to take their sub conscious and make it a reality; dreams and nightmares alike.

It stood up from its place in the room, where he had tricked his master from thinking that he was deactivated and moved to the control room. Quickly he set up to destroy the base in 2 minutes with his Master inside, he ran back to his room, only taking his one treasure and then fleeing the base. He could distinctly remember the screams; the horrible putrid screams. Screams that he thought that he would hear daily when his empire became a reality. But then he remembered something, a distant memory, it was of a girl,

"No! This is not what you were meant to do! Stop!" The girl screamed at him. He had tried to stop but his body wouldn't move at his will.

He remembered this and ran back into the base to save his master who was almost dead.

Three days later…

The Tails doll had been thinking, "I must start my plan to make my empire." He took off to the streets of Station Square scanning every animal that he passed looking inside their souls to see it they could even suppress that one girl's soul. Finally he walked into the café, the café that would change his life forever.

* * *

Just a short beginning to see if I got Tails' Doll personality right… Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

The following storyline is property and copyright of Da Fixer. Copyright grant is given to GalexiatheChao.

Eggman: She doesn't own anything, hence why the first disclaimer was there

Me: Why are YOU here?!?

Eggman: Just reading…an evil genius can get tired of always making robots all the time ya know.

Me: O…K…

Eggman: From now on I'm going to b adding in my own comments in **BOLD**

**

* * *

  
**

At the Café…

"Hey what do you think I should order?" Amy asked the young girl sitting at the other side of the table.

"I'm going to have the ice cream sundae with a hot chocolate and whipped cream on top." The girl replied.

"Cream, don't ya think that you should back off on all of the sugar?" Amy asked the cream colored bunny.

"What do you mean by that Miss Amy?" Cream asked while sipping her drink, leaving a frothy white mustache.

"Well, if I were you I would have gotten sick of sweets by now…" Amy stopped mid sentence. Cream was sitting on the other side of the booth so she couldn't have seen who walked in.

"Cream, let's go." Amy said harshly.

"Ok…What's wrong Miss Amy?" Cream asked innocently. Then she turned around, and none the less was the Tails Doll staring back at her with his nonexistent eyes.

The Tails Doll was scanning Cream. Her soul was clean, and pure. The Tails Doll approached her, slowly.

"Cream…run…I'll hold him off for as long as I can." Amy whispered. Her hammer appeared out of nowhere.

"YAHHH!" she screamed. The Tails Doll didn't move an inch. Cream made a break for the door, but then turned around. The Tails Doll was raising its hand as if it were about to attack, when Cream shouted.

"No! This is not what you were meant to do! Stop!" The robotic Tails froze as if someone had smacked him. The Tails Doll started to remember another memory.

"_Emerl…I wish I didn't have to do this…HYA YAHHHHH!" _Then the Tails doll left.

"Hey Cream what do ya think that was for? Cream?" Amy asked the rabbit. Cream's eyes were wet

"He reminds me of Emerl…" Cream started to sniffle. **That Emerl was one powerful robot, too bad we had to destroy him. I could have used him against Sonic…**

"Oh Cream…" Amy tried to comfort Cream but she shook her off.

Meanwhile the Tails Doll was thinking_ that rabbit had a pure soul…she could be essential in my plans but why am I having all of these weird memories?_

With that the Tails Doll started to walk into the forest to come up with a new plan.

* * *

I think that Im going to be having short chapters for this story about this lenght...Sorry if you wanted them to be a littl bit longer...I have to study for my SAT's and Im having less free time on the computer


	3. Chapter 3

The following storyline is property and copyright of Da Fixer. Copyright grant is given to GalexiatheChao.

Sonic: Hey Galexiathechao watcha doing…HOLY CRAP ITS EGGMAN!!!

Eggman: Calm down rodent I'm just reading her story.

Sonic: sure…I believe that…

Me: It's true…I went to the dark side to check…and they have COOKIES.

Sonic: AUGH!

Galexiathechao starts chasing Sonic

Galexiathechao: GIVE ME COOKIES

Sonic: YOU'RE CRAZY!

Eggman: …she doesn't own anything… my comments are in **BOLD**

**

* * *

  
**

In the forest…

The Tails doll was thinking. In fact he was thinking so hard that he didn't notice the chao follow him into the woods. He also didn't notice that the chao had put something on his back. **I'll bet you 100 rings that's a tracking device made by Tails. **He had been thinking about all of the strange memories that had started appearing to him in flashbacks.

_Who is this 'Emerl'? Why is he in my memories? _Then the Tails Doll had another flashback…

"_Cheese what is that?" The rabbit asked._

"_Chao chao!"_

"_Good idea let's take it to Tails, maybe he can fix it."_

"_Chao"_

"_I know! Let's give it a name…how about…Emerl? "_

"_Chao! Chao!"_

"_You like the name too Cheese?"_

"_Chao!"_

"_Ok!"_

The Tails Doll suddenly stopped in his tracks. The rabbit that he had saw earlier in the café was the same rabbit that was in the flashback. Maybe she would know of this so called "Emerl" With that the Tails Doll set off for the rabbit. **How would a robot be able to remember such memories?**

Meanwhile…

"Hey Cream… Are you ok?" Tails asked sincerely. Cream had come running to his house and started crying at his doorstep. He had let her in and they had both sat on the couch, with Cream sniffling and Cheese flying around her head worriedly.

"Tails…I…I saw…" Cream managed to choke out.

"What did you see?" Tails was worried now, it seemed like Cream was genuinely spooked out.

"I saw this doll that…that…looked like you…except it had a red gem coming off of it…and…and…and it was a doll…WAHHH" Cream started bawling. Tails on the other hand was startled…

_It can't be…_Tails thought, suddenly he got an idea. "Cream why don't you get Cheese to find that doll and put this tracking device on it? Maybe I can figure out who he is."

"O…k" Cream sniffled. Cheese flew over to Tails, took the tracking device and flew out of the door.

"He…he…" Cream stuttered.

"He, what Cream?"

"He acted…just like Emerl before he…went…crazy…" Cream started to sob into Tails shoulder.

"Cream…"

* * *

Sorry for all of those people that aren't into Crails (TailsxCream) It isn't a Crails story, Tails house was just the closest house from the café and Cream needed a shoulder to cry on…Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Wow…sorry for not updating everyone! *sweatdrops*

Sonic: You have time for other stories but not this one? That's STORY DISCRIMINATION!

Me: Why do you even care? You're not even in the story!

Sonic: Well my comments are in **BOLD**

Eggman: Hey! That's **MY LINE!**

Me: Yeah he called that one Sonic…

Sonic: Fine! Then my comments will be in _**BOLD ITALICS!**_

Me: I don't anything. Da Fixer owns the story line, this is just my version

Sonic: _**Hey that's MY LINE!**_

Eggman: **Hey that's MY LINE!**

**

* * *

**Tails doll had scanned the area for the right soul that he belived belonged to the cream colored bunny. Finally he had found the soul, and ran to the destination.

Cream had stayed over at Tails for lunch house saying that she didn't want to see Amy.

"Cream…you should go tell this to Sonic, not me." _**HA! Right there! Did you SEE THAT! In the STORY! WOOT! WOOT!**_

"But Mr. Sonic is helping clean Mr. Vector's house after he lost that bet." _**Yeah…I remember that…**_

"…How did he lose that bet anyway? Wasn't it a race to see who was faster?"

"Maybe Mr. Sonic tripped and fell or got lazy…like the tortoise and the hare! " Cream smiled. Finally all of those stories paid off.

"Didn't Vector get Espio to set all kinds of invisible traps for him?" Tails asked Cream. He hadn't seen the chameleon cheering on the sidelines with Charmy.

"Well, I don't want to go ask Amy. I think that she is getting a little too protective over me. I mean she's my best friend but she's a little scary with her hammer, and I don't want her to hurt something so much like Emerl…"

"Cream…Emerl was a good robot…he just couldn't handle himself…" ** I wonder if I would be able to fix him…after all I AM an evil genius! **Tails sighed. He knew how hard it was for Cream to destroy him.

"Tails…do you belive in reincarnation?" Cream asked suddenly. Tails was thrown off by the question. He was a scientist. He belived that things were there if you couldn't see them but he didn't belive in magic or gods.

_Everything happens for a reason. _

"No I don't Cream." The Tails doll was getting closer to the house.

"Well what if Emerl was reincarnated into that other robot?" Cream asked him. The Tails Doll could see the two of them talking inside the house.

"Cream, robots can't be reincarnated, they have no souls…" The Tails Doll was about to attack the door when he heard the girl's voice.

"Emerl had a soul!" Cream shouted at him. The Tails Doll froze. This "Emerl" had a soul. What if it was inside of him? Would that explain why he was having all of these weird memories that weren't his?

Tails was in shock. Cream never yelled at anyone. _**Yeah...that was a shocker. Never thought that she would yell at  
Tails...**_

"Emerl had to have a soul! Why else would he have learned to talk? Or…or befriended us like that? Emerl was a good robot! It wasn't his fault that he was programmed to do those things. Not all robots are bad Tails!"

Tails didn't say anything. Cream was fuming. The Tails doll had heard this and was in awe. He had never heard anyone speak about robots like that. Then the bunny had stormed out the house. She didn't even notice the doll sitting on the step. She did notice it though when it had picked her up. She screamed.

"TAILS! TAILS! HELP ME!" but Tails had gone into his study to study about robots just like Emerl and why they were programmed they way that they were. **I never found any information on that topic so I doubt that he will succeed. **

Cream's yelling had opened his eyes up for him. The Tails Doll took Cream now with a completely different state of mind then when he was hell bent on destruction.

"Who are you and where are you taking me!?!" Cream screamed at him scared that the doll would hurt her. The Tails doll stared at her then in a calm almost nonexistant voice he spoke,

"Who is Emerl?"

* * *

OK OK! I promise that I won't add anymore Crails romance, Cosmo's not in this story so I didn't want to set her up with him. Its about the Tails Doll and Cream not the real Tails and Cream!

:D Read and Review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Thanks to Keiji the Coyote, Da Fixer and Techno for reviewing! Since this is a story request there will be no Reviewer of the Story Award….sorry guys… I don't own anything! Sega does and if I did then Sonic and Amy would be together and have a kid called Celeste and I would be the voice actor! LOL! On with the story!

Sonic: Hey you forgot about me! My comments are in _**Bold Italics!**_

Me: Where did Eggman go?

Sonic: He kidnapped Amy again and I beat the living tar out of him…

Me: O…K…

* * *

Cream stared at the robot, then whispered,

"What did you say?"

Tails Doll not understanding what Cream meant or why she was upset asked her again,

"Who is Emerl?" This time Cream sniffled.

"If…If I tell you will you put me down?" the Tails doll seeing that he had made the bunny girl cry, put her down and grabbed the nearest flower that he could see. He then handed it to her. _**Just Like I gave to Amy…**_

"Its, pretty…thank you." Cream smiled. Tails doll felt weird inside, like Déjà vu.

"Well Emerl was…he was my friend…he was a robot just like you…but he was good, he helped us when we were stuck on earth in that cage in the sewer…and he always wanted to learn…he had a soul, then…then…he malfunctioned when he had a chaos emerald and…I had to fight him! WAHHHH!" Cream started to bawl. The Tails doll was alarmed; he didn't want to make the bunny cry, seeing nothing else to do he hugged her.

"Th…thanks." Cream sniffled surprised that the robot had hugged her, "Anyway I had to fight him…because he was destroying the city. I…I threw him into the ocean and he blew up…but he had a good soul so I think that maybe he went to robot heaven…" Cream went silent. She couldn't speak anymore for fear that she would cry again. The Tails Doll seeing that she was finished asked her another question.

"Do I remind you of him?" Cream was scared. If she had been right about robot reincarnation than that was Emerl standing right in front of her. Finally Cream became honest.

"You..you act like he was before he went insane…Emerl! Emerl! If you can hear me then…then tell me how I found you!" Cream was desperate she really wanted to know if it was really Emerl or if it was just another of Eggman's robots. The Tails Doll was suddenly very confused, then he started reciting a memory that wasn't his.

"Eggman had tried to fix me so he threw me out. You found me in the bush outside of the human boy's yard. I bonded with you immediately." _**Yep, somehow everything always ended up a Chris' house…**_ Cream was shocked, then she had went to hug him.

"Emerl! Emerl! It's really you!" The Tails Doll was surprised. He had never known his true purpose but he had now somewhat figured it out. He had to protect the bunny, from bad things. His idea to create a new empire was completely out of his mind. He had wondered why he had wanted to do such a horrible thing. Then he had another Déjà vu moment.

"C…Cr…Cream…Cream…You are Cream" Tails doll said.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Cream smiled a toothy grin. Finally she had all of her friends together.

**_A couple of years later…_**

It was a special day in Mobius, Cream was turning 10 and everyone was invited. Sonic had asked Amy out on Valentine's Day and Amy had freaked out. Knuckles and Rouge were now on speaking terms and Shadow had been talking to Amy more, saying that 'she reminded him of Maria'. Tails and Cream had become close friends but Cream only had eyes for a clumsy little robot(Bokkun not the Tails Doll!). Finally they had handed out presents:

Sonic- got Cream an Ice Cream maker

Shadow- got Cream a cook book on how to make your favorite deserts

Amy- got Cream a friendship necklace

Knuckles- got Cream cream colored Boots

Rouge- got Cream a chao egg

"I just found it and I thought Cheese would like to have another friend." Rouge said.

Finally Tails and Bokkun had came up with a gift together. Cream slowly looked over the box. It was the size of her and it was wrapped in yellow paper. When she opened it she gasped. It was the Tails Doll but he had a stitched on smile on his face which scared her and pleased her at once. He was holding flowers.

"Thanks you guys!" Cream squealed.

Tails and Bokkun grinned, they were both happy that Cream had liked their present. Tails doll had handed the floweres to Cream.

"They're so pretty! Thank you!" Cream squealed. She hugged the Tails Doll who hugged her back. That moment the Tails Doll had finally reached peace and his innocence had finally been proven.

* * *

Yay! Thats the end of the story! Sorry if you didn't like the ending...I thought it was good honestly!Now all I have to wait for is Da Fixer to make his version and then we compare!

:D Read and Review! :D


End file.
